


Periods Suck.

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Cooking, Cuddles, Derek is the BEST Boyfriend, Embarassment, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia is a savior, M/M, PMS, Pain, Stiles has a period, period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: Stiles gets his first period and is completely embarrassed by it. He has Lydia take him and show him what to get and what to do. Stiles doesn't want Derek to know. Derek however already knew by sensing it and he shows up and promises him that it is nothing to be embarrassed about and that it is a natural process. He takes care of Stiles and his needs.





	Periods Suck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first period fic so I hope you enjoy it!

It was no lie that periods were painful and an inconvenience to life, they were basically known for getting in the way of things and automatically making people disgusted. But Stiles swears that what he went through once a month was much worse than anyone could imagine. Currently he was layed up in his bed, trying to watch netflix but the pain was never ending and constantly made him uncomfortable. He wanted Derek to be there, coaxing him through it all but the thing is, this was Stiles first period since he's been dating Derek, and they've been dating for a long, long time. Sure Stiles had known this was going to come sooner rather than later but he really just wished that it didn't have to come at all.  
When he had gotten out of bed that morning he felt an odd sensation in his lower abdomen. When he went to the bathroom, he noticed that his underwear was slightly stained red, that was the moment that an alarm went off in Stiles's head. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it but he knew that he needed to be informed of what to get and what to do in these situations, and as much as he did not want to he ended up calling Lydia for advice because he was one hundred percent freaking out.  
Initially he immediately texted Derek that he wouldn't be able to hang out for the next few days. Lydia was the one to take him out shopping and showing him what brands to buy and not to buy. Fully knowing that it was also his first period, she showed him some heating pads that may help ease the pain, she even showed him some soothing bath salts that he could use to help calm his nerves in times of stress. Despite what everyone may think about Lydia she was a good friend and was there when you needed her. She had asked him on the way back if Derek knew and when Stiles said no she gave him a look and basically said, "Stiles, he's your boyfriend and if he truly cares about you he will take care of you, and make sure that you're okay and comfortable." Stiles knew all that already he really did but that doesn't mean he wasn't still embarassed.  
When they pulled up to his house Stiles thanked her for everything and ran to his room, secretly excited to try these bathsalts but as soon as he walked through his bedroom door he was greeted with the sight of the brooding, muscular figure that was in fact his boyfriend, Derek Hale.  
He looked down at the floor not being able to meet his eyes. He really needed to go to the bathroom and just take a hot, warm bath then change his pad but he couldn't. "I-I said I was busy. Look I love you, you know I do but I can't do this right now so please-"  
"Stiles." Derek's hands were on his arms, and he was being pulled by his lover into a gentle hug. "It's okay. It's natural, don't be embarrassed by it. I'm your boyfriend I'm here to take care of you and love you." Stiles simply melted into his touch, and the warmth of his mate. Just feeling him there with him and knowing that he would not leave gave him a little bit more reassurance. "I love you too. Um...not to ruin the moment but I've been using toilet paper as a pad all morning and well...."  
Moving out of the way, Derek motioned to the door, and Stiles was quick to slip in there, he also ended up taking a shower that was much needed after the morning he went through.  
Once he finished he ended up slipping into a comfortable pair of gray sweats and his read hoodie, even put on a pair of socks as the air outside was muggy and fridgid, making the inside of the house kind of chilly. Derek was also in his own pair of pajamas that he had brought himself. It brought joy to his eyes to see Stiles reaction to the scene layed out before him.  
Derek was such a good boyfriend that he had brought chocolate, rearranged the pillows to his mate's liking, and also had the laptop set up and ready for the next episode of Stiles's favorite show. "Well, are you going to just stand there or join me?" He didn't have to even think twice before running and jumping into that bed, immediately cuddling up to Derek and nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. "I love you." The scent of Stiles absolutely took over every other scent in the room. The aroma completely filled Derek with content and happiness. "I love you too." The blissed out teen leaned up and planted a soft, lazy kiss to his boyfriend's lips. He hummed in satisfaction.  
A firm protective arm wrapped behind Stiles neck and pulled him closer to the warm, in shape chest. Derek had already taken some pain away and he really did feel terrible for his mate. Seeing him in pain or upset was never a good sight to see, despite what Stiles may think sometimes, Derek did love him, and doesn't get disgusted by things like periods like typical so called "men" did.  
Stiles ended up passing out halfway through the third episode of the show. Derek quietly shifted to close the laptop, attempting his best not to wake his mate. He succeeded in putting it down on the floor but every time he even moved a little tiny bit, Stiles held onto him even more, squeezing him like a kid with their teddy bear. It wasn't too long after that Derek also fell asleep. Neither one of them had woken up once throughout the rest of the night.  
\-------------  
The sun peered in through the blinds as it was now early morning. Derek's eyelids slowly opened and he wiped at his eyes before looking over at Stiles who was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself from seeing his angel look so content, and peaceful, and more importantly in no pain. He was careful scooting out of the bed to go and stretch but when he was fully standing, he noticed that Stiles's gray sweatpants had a blood stain down by his crotch area. Sighing in complete sorrow, he shook Stiles awake lightly. "Hm." He didn't move a single inch. Derek was shaking his head already regretting this, he knew how Stiles would react. "Stiles you need to get up."  
"Why?" His voice was whiney, and he clutched to his pillow even tighter. When Derek spoke these next words they were quiet, and sincere, without any means of making his mate feel embarrassed or out of place. "There's a little bit of blood on the bed....and your pants." That had the teen jolting up right and laying eyes on the red dabbles of blood on the sheets. His face immediately flushed bright red right away and he felt tears prickling at the brink of his eyes all before turning his head away from Derek. "Um." He stood up out of bed slowly, and backed his way into the wall. "I'm sorry...I- I didn't know that-" Derek walked slowly over to him, and pulled him into a solace hug that was just calm, and settle. "Stiles you were asleep, it was an accident it's fine. Just go change and I'll take care of the sheets." That didn't stop the tears that slipped out from his closed eyelids. Derek only knew when he felt the wetness fall onto his chest. "Stiles...it's okay..." Reaching over to the desk with one hand he picked up one of the new pads and handed it to Stiles. "It's fine really, those sheets needed washed anyway after the past few weeks we've been in them." The big so-called "bad" alpha smirked down at his boyfriend. Stiles chuckled softly into his chest. He slowly drifted away, and looked up into Derek's soft eyes. "Why are you so good to me?"  
"Because you're my boyfriend." He slowly pulled the stressed out teen's hands into his before saying. "And I love you and care about you very deeply, no matter how sarcastic and moody you can get sometimes." There was a short silent pause in the conversation before Derek spoke once more. "I'm going to go throw these in the wash now. So please Stiles, don't be embarrassed and just clean yourself up." Stiles nodded in response, not really knowing what else to say.  
It took Stiles about an hour to shower, get dressed, and put a new pad on. As another cramp washed over him, he groaned, still not understanding how it was possible to go through this once a week, every single month of the damn year. It was at that moment that he remembered Lydia also suggested that if they get too bad to take some midol, or advil and also to walk as it can help relieve some of the pain. Derek was still downstairs, while his dad was at work.  
When he was about mid-way down the stairs the scent of waffles, eggs, and tea filled his nostrils.  
There Derek stood, with a dish rag hung over his shoulder, making some eggs, while the cooked waffles, and tea were already on the table. The creak the stairs made had Derek turning his head expectedly. "There you are. Come sit." Stiles really didn't know what to say he hadn't seen Derek cook a day in his life, ever, not even something as easy as soup. "Derek what is all this?" He turned the knob on the stove, and dished the eggs out on the plates. "It's breakfast! I figured hot-tea would help soothe your pain a little bit, it used to with my sister anyway. Come, sit!" Stiles took his seat across from Derek, still stunned as to how good the food looked. "This looks- wow- it looks amazing! Thank you." Derek laughed quietly before leaning over the somewhat small table and planting a kiss to Stiles's soft, pink lips. "You don't have to thank for me anything. Eat up." Boy did Stiles ever, it was probably the most food he's ate in quite awhile and that's saying something due to the fact he eats all the time, literally. This was like a Thanksgiving version of breakfast.  
With his stomach now filled with all the nutrients he needs, him and Derek ended up sitting on the sofa, deciding to take it easy for awhile and just rest a little bit. Two hours passed and Stiles realized he really needed to change his bad. Derek saw Stiles get up hastily, and running toward the bathroom. "Everything okay?"  
"Yes I just hate how fucking inconvenient periods are!" Derek could not stop himself from laughing, snd he definitely received a death glare from the moody brunette who was indeed his boyfriend who he loved with all his heart.  
This was going to be a long, annoying routine for Stiles to get used to.


End file.
